1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology. More specifically, the invention relates to plant genes involved in plant senescence and methods of use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modifying the distribution of one or more nutrients within a plant, for example by altering leaf senescence processes, may be beneficial by directing such nutrients to harvested organs such as seeds, roots, tubers, or leaves. In nature, nutrient remobilization from shoots to roots during seasonal senescence of shoots conserves nutrients in perennial plants. In cultivated crops, nutrient redistribution from leaves to roots prior to harvest of a plant's aerial tissues can provide beneficial results, such as a lowered requirement for input of fertilizer in the following crop cycle. Such nutrient redistribution could be important for sustainable production of biomass for biofuels. Nutrient redistribution from leaves to seeds prior to the harvest of the seeds could result in improved seed quality and/or nutrient content.
NAM/ATAF1,2/CUC2 (“NAC”) transcription factors have been implicated in a wide range of plant processes including hormonal signaling, meristem initiation and maintenance, root system development, and environmental responses. It has been unclear which genes are regulated by NAC TFs for instance to trigger nutrient redistribution, and genes regulating leaf senescence in crops important for biofuel production have yet to be identified. The present invention provides such genes.